Many users want to stream media content (such as music, videos, movies, television programs, etc.) from a mobile device to a larger display, such as a television. In some instances, users stream the media content from the mobile device to the larger display by connecting to a streaming media content device, which can cause the media content to be presented on the larger display. Users may want nearby streaming media content devices to be automatically identified and connected to their mobile devices. However, it can be difficult to determine which streaming media content devices are suitable for connection to a user's mobile device before automatically connecting the mobile device and the streaming media content device. For example, a streaming media content device that belongs to a neighbor may be automatically detected, but should not automatically be connected to the user's mobile device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for authenticating a connection between a user device and a streaming media content device.